


Hog the Covers

by skamshit



Series: Evak Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, again what a suprise, i semi-like this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamshit/pseuds/skamshit
Summary: Isak hogs the covers.Even is sick of it, so he decides to do something about it.





	Hog the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago and I'm not re-reading it before I post it, so good luck.

Isak hogs the covers.

He  _claims_ it's because he's spent all his life sleeping alone, but Even doesn't understand that argument because, up until Isak, he usually slept alone too.

Even from the first day they shared a bed, Isak hogged the blankets, and continues to do it to this very day. It didn't matter if it was in the Kollektivet, Even's parents' house, or their own apartment. It always ends up happening.

And Even has had enough of it.

He does find it cute on some level, because he wakes up to Isak burrowed tight into a cocoon of blankets, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't freeze his ass of.  _Every_.  _Single_.  _Night_.

Even has brought it up on multiple occasions, from making casual teasing jokes to "Seriously. I have to have  _some_ warmth. You don't want me dying of hypothermia in my sleep". But every time, no matter what the occasion, Isak brushes it off like a joke, or just as teasingly denies he does it.

Even has tried everything. He's let Isak take all the covers and then pulled out a new blanket just for himself. Miraculously, in the morning, it's added to the pile of blue and brown bedding that's burrito-ed around the younger boy in the morning.

He's tried lying half on top of the covers so that Isak doesn't even have enough to grasp onto when he rolls over, but somehow, he almost consciously keeps tugging the blankets until they break free and envelop him in a pocket of warmth.

He's bought them a new blanket, one that's bigger then their whole bed. He figures that even if it makes its way over to Isak's duvet castle, some of it will hang off enough that he can climb underneath it. But that didn't work either. The blanket  _still_ manages to get itself wrapped around Isak twice over.

He’s even considered pulling a Malcolm in the Middle and sewing his t - shirt to the duvet.

Even can't live like this any longer.

So, naturally, being the King of Extra, Even plans a stakeout.

He goes through the normal bedtime routine. They strip to their underwear, Even leaving his white cotton t-shirt on, they brush their teeth together, and climb under the covers. Isak lies on his stomach with his head facing Even. Even lies on his side, and soon enough, Isak drifts off into a peaceful sleep. Even, on the other hand, has only closed his eyes for a few minutes. When he is sure Isak is asleep, he reaches over onto their dresser and grabs the little pad of paper and pen, sketching to keep his mind occupied for a while.

He's filled up a few small square pages with random doodles when inevitably, Isak rolls over, yanking the blue and brown striped bedspread with him. Even glances at the clock: 1:21. He scribbles the time stamp in the margins of his doodle paper for safe keeping. Then, not being too worried about waking Isak up (because let's be honest, that kid sleeps like a rock), Even returns the paper to it's place on the nightstand, flopping back down somewhat violently onto their mattress. He grabs the extra blanket he hid under the bed in preparation and snuggles into it, knowing fully that it will end up on Isak's side of the bed in the morning, but not really giving a fuck either way. It only takes about 5 minutes for him to fall asleep.

The next morning, things go normally. Isak wakes up while Even is padding around in the kitchen making eggs. They greet each other with a "halla" and a quick peck to the lips. Isak knows there's something different with Even today. They've been together long enough now that Isak notices the slight bags under his eyes, and he can recognize all the little idiosyncrasies Even has when something's wrong. And while it doesn't necessarily seem like there is anything  _wrong_ , Isak knows he's up to something.

The next night Even does the same things, just to be sure the times are consistent. That night, Isak rolls over at 1:36.

The third night, things go more or less the same. Isak falls asleep and Even kinda pretends to be. But tonight, Even has his phone in hand instead of pen and paper. He swipes the brightness all the way down, keeping an eye on the time as he scrolls through Pinterest looking for more DIY projects for the apartment.

It's around 1:15 that he sits up a little, closing Pinterest and opening a new app in place: Snapchat.

He only downloaded it about a month ago. Or rather, Magnus took his phone and downloaded it one Friday when he was too tipsy to really think much of it. Because Magnus was the one who set it up for him, the only people he had as friends were the Boy Squad, Girl Squad, Balloon Squad, and Kollektivet and friends (plus his mom, because she's woke af). He didn't use it that much. If he was bored he'd check to see what everyone was up to.

Anyway, the point is that he only used it occasionally to talk to people one on one, and he never posted anything on his story. So, it's 1:15 and he has Snapchat open and night mode on, ready to catch the blanket hog in action. He sits there until 1:29 when Isak does roll over, and holds his thumb over the bubble at the bottom of the screen and waits for the red circle to close as Isak tosses and wraps all the covers and the whole duvet around himself. Even lets the video time out to ten seconds, puts a filter on it to make it a little brighter, and saves it to his memories.

The next morning as Isak rolls out of bed and is getting ready for school, he hears Even address him from the next room over.

"You know, you stole all the covers again last night." Isak snaps his head over to he direction of the kitchen from where he is at the table.

"Nei, I did not." He replies, his voice laced with childishness. Even returns from the kitchen with his tea mug in hand and sits down across from him.

"Ja, you did. You do  _every_ night. I freeze to  _death_ every morning, and you don't even care. You need to do something about it", Even says kind of smugly, raising his eyebrows as he sips his tea.

" _Whatever_ ", Isak says in English while narrowing his eyes. "You're just sensitive", he adds mockingly.

"You are aware that you have all the sheets wrapped around you when you wake up, right?" Even already knows he's won this argument.

"I- but- that's just-  _whatever_ ", Isak sputters lamely.

Even nods in a way that seems like he just confirmed plans with a friend. Now Isak  _knows_ he's up to something.

Later that day, Isak, Even, and the rest of the Boy Squad are sitting around the courtyard chatting and eating lunch.

Jonas is retelling some anecdote about something embarrassing that happened to Magnus at a party on Saturday, Madhi occasionally interjecting a noise or a line to add the dramatic retelling. Magnus, meanwhile, sits by with a slowly reddening face as he sprinkles weak little  _"I did not"_ s and  _"That's not how it happened"_ s through the story.

Eventually the whole conversation spirals into The Best and Worst of Magnus anecdotes, which then get weaved into The Best and Worst of Isak anecdotes, because Isak is the boy's second choice of who to make fun of, Magnus claiming first of course. Jonas is currently reliving a story in which a girl in their elementary school class had a crush on Isak. Apparently, one day she tried to kiss him in the schoolyard, and he didn't know how to deal with it, so he just kicked her in the shin and walked away. All the boys thought this was extremely comical, Magnus in particular, who unnecessarily points out, "It's funny 'cause now he's with a boy now!" Even finds this whole story pretty hilarious and will  _definitely_ tease him endlessly about it later, but he has more pressing matters to attend to right now.

"Have I told you guys about Isak hogging all the blankets during the night?" Isak is immediately rolling his eyes, shaking his head, and saying, "Not this again, Even. You're so dramatic." All the boys turn to Even, Magnus' mouth hanging open slightly, all of them silently asking  _are you gonna do anything about this?_

Even just gives a little shrug and drops it. Its okay, because he has a plan for later.

Later that evening, Isak is lying on their bed scrolling through his phone while Even sits at the table, sketching. Isak liked Vilde's latest post on Instagram, had scrolled through Facebook already, and was now checking Snapchat. Jonas posted a video of himself trying to film while skating, and ended up almost face planting. Eva posted a cute selfie of her and Penetrator Chris, Vilde posted a video of Chris talking about something weird and probably out of context, and Even posted- wait. Was he seeing this right?  _Even_ Even? Like,  _the Even he was dating that refused to post anything ever on his story_ Even? He clicks on Even's name.

Over the top of his sketchbook Even sees Isak jolt upright right before screeching an ear piercing, " _EVEN!_  HVA FAEN!? HOW COULD YOU!?" Isak doesn't wait for an answer before he's springing up and crossing the room to Even, who is currently tipped back in his chair resting on its back legs and laughing his ass off.

"GIVE ME YOUR PHONE", Isak demands, and Even hands it over with a few more dissipating giggles. Isak opens the Snapchat app, pressing the three little dots on the right of the screen next to the My Story banner.  He scrolls down and presses on the video captioned “ _I told you, gutta_ ”.Upon reading who all has viewed the video (Jonas, Yousef, Madhi, Mamma <3, Mikael, Adam, Noora, Magnus, Elias, Eva, Sana, Mutta, Eskild, Linn, Vilde, and Chris. So basically, everyone that mattered), Isak lets loose another sting of profanities while slamming his fists into Even's chest and whining at the loudest possible decibel. Even is back to shaking with booming laughter while weakly trying to calm Isak down.

Needless to say, Isak will definitely get him back for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want to continue these. We'll see.


End file.
